


Voices in the Dark

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e01 Sympathy for the Devil, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-16
Updated: 2009-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean discuss what Zachariah said. - Episode Tag for 5.01</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted on Livejournal September 16, 2009_

Sam's sudden voice drifting across the gulf between the beds could have been startling if Dean weren't still awake.

"Dean, what Zachariah said-"

"It's a total load of crap. If I'm a vessel, why did Castiel's voice hurt me, hunh?" Words snapped out, certain. "There's no way it's true. Zach's crazy. A lying douche."

"So you aren't even gonna tell Bobby?"

"Hell no."

"What about asking-"

"I'm nobody's freaking vessel. Or sword." _Or blunt instrument,_ his own voice echoed in his mind.

"But you could ask Castiel-"

"Just forget about it. Go to sleep, Sam."

Asking Castiel meant admitting it was possible. And it wasn't. It couldn't be.

\- - -  
(that's all.)


End file.
